WHO AM I REALLY?
by MarvinMartian009
Summary: What if Harry Potter found out about magic before anyone else could tell him? Here is one such possibility.


Harry Potter Fanfic:

Disclaimer :

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. The following story is to simply entertain and/or amuse those who should happen upon it. Any similarities to other fanfics are circumstantial or part(s) of a story so well written they stuck in my mind, and towards that end I must give the storyteller my compliments and any apologies believed needed.

Harry is very smart little boy, he realizes when he is four years old, that 'The Cat Lady' Miss Figg, from down the street is always spying on his home, though he doesn't understand why? But, Harry has come up with a plan to get away from the Dursleys, and no 'crazy cat lady' was going to stop him.

One day while she is babysitting, he tells Figg, that his family will soon be going on a two week trip. Then that same afternoon, he sort of causes her to have a minor accident, seemingly tripping over one of her many cats. An accident that involves a broken bone or two. He decided that while she is at the hospital getting treatment, he will finally put his plan into action and by the time she gets back home, he will be gone and she will think the family is on their trip.

Harry calls an ambulance, then rushes to the Dursley house. After he watches through the front window as the ambulance takes her away, Harry rushed to the phone, the Dursley will be back shortly and they needed to be caught in the act.

He calls the police and pretends to be all upset and scared and says "Help, I was kidnapped. I am four years old and I am usually locked in a cupboard under the stairs. They forgot to lock the cupboard, so I am calling for help. Please hurry. I am at Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Bring lots of help. The man is very large. I have to go back in the cupboard, now, so they don't suspect anything. Please… Please help me."

In a matter of minutes, the police arrive, they find Harry in cupboard with numerous locks on the outside. They start tending to him, as the Dursleys pull in to the drive. Harry begins to act afraid.

"Oh no, they're back. Don't leave me here, please," he says while forcing tears to stream down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, little man," said one officer, as the second called for additional units.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Dursleys were arrested, and while they were being questioned, they tried claiming the child was a family member that liked to make prank phone calls. But they have no identification or medical records for the child and then there is the cupboard, that they have no explanation for him being in, show signs that the child has been there for years. The Dursley try to explain he was left on their doorstep. Child Services then want to know why they were not notified, instead of locking the child in a cupboard.

Dursley adults are charged with kidnapping, unlawful confinement, child neglect and the breaking of just about every Law Protecting a Child's rights, that the Police and Child Services could charge them with. When Marge Dursley comes to take custody of Dudley, she mistakenly admits she knew that her brother and his wife, had the other child by immediately refusing to take, 'the other boy'. She is then charged as an accessory to her brother's crimes and after some investigating running an illegal puppy mill.

Dudley is then processed and placed in a foster home.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The police want to know the child's name.

"I don't know, as long as I can remember the Dursleys always just called me, boy or freak," he said.

Harry secretly found out his real name after stumbling upon a box in the attic labelled Lily's school things, it had a number of letters from Lily Potter to Petunia, along with some books. He had read as much as his four year old mind could comprehend, over the last few months. Each time the Dursley left him with Figg, he would tell her he was going to the park and sneak back to the attic, to read undisturbed for hours. When he came up with this plan he switched all the books and letters to a few layers of plastic bags and sneaked the bags out of the house and hidden them nearby in an abandoned shed, that he had located, so they would be protected from the weather. He wasn't sure when he would be able to come back for them.

He is told that he will be allowed to chose a name for himself. So, he chooses a name similar to his real name Hadrian Jay Mason.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hadrian is given a full physical, the doctors find proof of poor diet and long periods in the dark. After he receives treatment, Hadrian is then placed in a Community Home. Because of the trauma of his past he is allowed the right of refusal on any foster parents or possible adoptive parents. After his third trial weekend with possible guardians, Hadrian finds a couple who are very well to do and don't try to put on a false front. Hadrian makes things work so that he is signed into their custody. Besides their names are just too perfect for all that he has planned.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The couple 'Jake and Lila Cooper', that take in Hadrian, are very laid back kind of people and pretty much give him whatever he wants, so Hadrian asked for plastic surgery to remove the scar on his forehead, and the Coopers, believing it to be a scar caused by his abductors, arrange for the surgery.

The Coopers live hours away from the Dursleys neighborhood, but when Hadrian asked to returned to area of Privet Drive with the Coopers, telling them that he managed to hide some of his things outside the house and that he would like to get them, they agree to take him. Hadrian convinces them to park a few blocks away and they approach from the back alley.

He gets his papers and books from his birth mother and returns with the Coopers, to their home. The Coopers never ask any questions about what the parcel wrapped in plastic contained and instead just simply reassure Hadrian that they will always be there for him.

A few years later when his eyesight worsens the Coopers get Hadrian corrective Laser Surgery. They also sign him to receive martial arts training and additional language tutoring. He spends every summer at various athletic day camps, while returning to his home each night.

Hadrian has since been formally adopted by the Coopers and is now legally registered as Hadrian Mason-Cooper, but attends the local school as Hadrian Mason.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Time passes, and Hadrian is now eight and he is known as Hades by his friends. He and his group of friends are known as the local protectors of the smaller kids, that can't look out for themselves. They are seen as the tough kids by some, because they have taken their protection a little overboard sometimes and broken a wrist or two, of the real bullies of the area.

The small group have all served some community service, but nothing really serious, because the Local District Judge, knows the boys are just looking out for others. Besides the six boys are often seen taking part in local charity drives.

Hades knows that three of his five friends are magical like him, and he tells the whole group about the magical world. They all swear an Oath not to tell anyone else and for whatever reason, maybe it's a child's wish magic, maybe Hades just wanted it bad enough. But the magic Oath holds to all six boys.

They are now Hadrian 'Hades' Mason, Justin 'Jeff' Finch-Fletchly, Dean 'D.T.' Thomas, Anthony 'Tony' Goldstein, Nathan 'Nate' Carson and Ezekiel 'Zeke' Sommers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Hades is eleven, he is visited by Hagrid. Except Hagrid asked for Harry Potter, and refuses to say why, so he is told to go away before the police are called.

A few days later, a lady who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall comes and tries to find Harry Potter. After a short conversation where she is asked what she is a Professor of and which teacher's college she attended, which she refused to answer, so she is sent away too.

Hades and his group have shopped at Diagon Alley a few times over the last few years, and Hades has been to Potter Vault, he took all his friends for a tour of the Alley and his Vault. He then had stipulations added to the his Gringotts client folder that refused anyone else entry or even access to the information.

Three of Hadrian's friends received the Muggle home visit with McGonagall, they each say they have a friend named Hadrian Jay Mason that is magical like them, but has not received any letter or visit from the Wizard School, and if Hades does not go, then none of them are going.

Professor McGonagall returns to the Cooper Home and does the whole Muggle-Magic explanation, she then offers take Hadrian shopping.

Hades says, "Don't bother, my friends and I have all been to Diagon, a dozen times and we have all chosen a different Magic School that doesn't practice, preach or condone bullying or prejudicial acts."

McGonagall gets angry that she wasted her time and knows that these boys had all obviously set her up for this confrontation with young Mr Mason.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Four years pass, Hades and all his friends have been taking classes at an a Magical Academy in New Zealand that teaches Wizarding as well as Muggle classes. It is was started on the premise that Muggle-borns and their Muggle family would not have to be ripped apart. Hades and his friends are at the top of all their classes and the two non-Magical friends are even taking the Magical classes that don't involve the use of a wand and they study the theory part of all the other classes.

Hades found a Spell in their second year that gave them all Photographic memory. All six boys have completed their O. in all subjects a year early and each has completed at least one N.E.W.T, in each of their own specialty. Which for, Hades' is DADA, Jeff's is Magical Law, D.T's is Magical Art, Tony's is Finance and Politics, Nate's is Astrology, and finally Zeke's is, believe it or not, Potions, mostly thanks to Hades' mom's Journals, about her own Potions experiments.

The boys are ready to go into their N.E.W.T studies of all their other subjects. All six are now studying Martial arts regularly and all are on the local summer rugby team. None of them are members of the Quidditch sport that Hade's mom calls vulgar, but they occasionally take part in the competitive Flying Obstacle Course Races.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, did some borderline Dark Magic Ritual to help him find Harry Potter and he now knows that Hadrian Jay Mason-Cooper is or was Harry James Potter.

He first, tries to get Harry away from the Coopers. But the Coopers have the Backing of the Magical Academy and have Warded their home against any Magicals, they don't personally invite to it. They have full adoptive custody of Hadrian under both his chosen name and his birth name and they registered the adoption in both the Magical community and the Muggle Courts, because Hades admitted everything to them and the Provost at the Academy, just in case anyone found him. The Goblins have been helping them too.

The Ministry of Magic tries to get the custody overturned, so the Muggle Prime Minister is called. A story of Harry Potter's original abandonment on the Dursley's doorstep is all over local news stations on the radio and Television. And in the newspapers of both worlds.

Dumbledore is now in trouble, he loses two of his titles and barely manages to hold the Headmaster position at Hogwarts, especially when the first story is then followed up by rerunning of the story of the police arrest of the Dursleys when Hadrian was four. All about how they claimed to have a letter from someone named Dumbledore naming them the child's guardians.

A Magically Binding Accord is made, with the Minister, Dumbledore, McGonagall, all signing it, and it is then witnessed by the Muggle Prime Minister. If Hadrian attends Hogwarts he has to be addressed at all times by his new name. If any Professor attempts to address him as Harry Potter, then the contract will be seen as broken and Hadrian will leave Hogwarts, forever. All Hadrian's friends must be allowed to attend as well, there are Clauses in the contract that forbid bullying, racism and prejudice to be used against Hadrian or any of his friends, by anyone associated with Hogwarts. Be it student or staff, there is a ban made against all the Magical newspapers and News-magazines from printing his photo or his name in any form without first attaining permission from him or his legal guardians.

Nate and Zeke are given Amulets by the Goblins that allow them to see Magic and the Amulets place a protective field over the two to block most light to medium Spells.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The six boys attend Hogwarts while rendering as much complete chaos as they can. They want someone to break the Accord so that they can go back to their normal lives, instead of this ridiculous farce.

Zeke quickly becomes the star student in Potions, and because he has already obtained an O.W.L and N.E.W.T in the subject and was supposed to start his Mastery, he becomes Snape's Apprentice. It also helps that he is constantly quoting Lily's Journal from her own N.E.W.T studies in Potions.

Nate becomes best in Astronomy, at the New Zealand Academy they were all taught Astrology, the study of the positions of the stars and planets and how they affect humans. Nate refuses to study Divination and instead arranges to have a Centaur continue his lessons.

D.T, Jeff and Tony are all taking Mail Order classes with the Academy to continue studying Magical Arts, Magical Law, and Finance and Politics, respectively. All classes that are not offered at Hogwarts. All six are using the same methods to continue with their Muggle subjects.

Hades continuously receives pressure from the joint teachers of DADA, Professors Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, to excel in Defence Against the Dark Arts. A class in which Hades refuses to take part in the practical lessons, because he knows that the other students could not possibly measure up to his skill. He has not told anyone at Hogwarts, but he already has an O.W.L and N.E.W.T in the subject as well many forms of martial arts and fencing. While at Hogwarts, Hades puts all his emphasize on History and is constantly correcting the Professor and after using a Magic Spell to temporarily banish Binns from the room at least every few days, he proceeds to give full class lectures.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Then after a month and a half, one of the Pure-bloods of Slytherins, finally gives Hades and his friends exactly what they wanted. They start to call Hades' friends Mud-bloods and a full student conflict breaks out. By Yule nearly every Muggle-born student has withdrawn and is now attending the New Zealand school. Snape gives a notice to Hogwarts and also goes to the Academy, he refuses to lose his Apprentice. Since the Accord was broken the six boys have all left as well.

Dumbledore tried to stop them, but he signed a Magical Binding Contract, so he has no choice, but to let them go.

Black and Lupin try to approach Harry and while continuously ignoring his request to be called Hades, they ask to be apart of his life. Hades points out that they first have no respect for anything he wants and only care about getting a mini James. Secondly he wants to know why he has never received any letters from them, obviously they could careless about Hadrian Jay Mason-Cooper, son of 'Jake and Lila Cooper'.

Over time Black and Lupin do come to realize that Dumbledore is the reason that they no longer have a place in Harry's life and they sadly, let him go.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
